Awaiting Love
by ZaiN1985
Summary: WIKTT Marriage Law Challenge. Will Hermione learn to love a Snape?
1. Horrible News

Hermione, just sitting down to eat her breakfast, spotted the usual owl that brought her the

Daily Prophet. The brown colored owl landed on the table, just barely missing the large platter

of sausage. Attached to its leg was a mud brown leather pouch so it could collect subscription

fees. Hermione reached for the paper as she dropped a few sickles into the pouch. The owl

gave a small hoot and took off once again. Harry and Ron came bounding up to the table and

each plopped on either side of her. Both immediately proceeded to shovel food into their

mouths, between mouthfuls the somehow managed a somewhat recognizable greeting.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and began to scan the front headlines of the paper. Suddenly her cup

crashed onto the table and pumpkin juice went spewing everywhere. She felt like she couldn't

breathe, she just stared at the paper in complete shock.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay!?" Harry asked her in worried tones. Ron was looking at her

while he still brought food to his mouth. Hermione just couldn't bring herself to answer him; she

just let the paper drop to the table. Harry leaned over and grabbed the paper to read it. His

eyes widened as they fell on the headline she had been reading.  
  
_Marriage Law Passed  
  
The Ministry of magic has been researching for the past several months the consequences   
_

_of continued intermarrying of the Pureblood line. It has been found that increased   
  
stillbirths, squibs and barren children are the end result, leaving the Wizarding World in _

_grave danger. "After much discussion and research we have come to a conclusion that _

_will allow proper and a smooth resolution to the impending danger. All Muggleborn _

_witches will be married into Pureblood families. All Pureblood wizards, or heads of _

_Pureblood households can petition for a contract to marry a Muggleborn witch. Within 1 _

_month of the approval of petition the couple will be wed. Proof of marriage must be _

_provided to the ministry within two weeks." An interview with Cornelius Fudge revealed. _

_"The contract has been deemed necessary as they Muggle families feel that betrothal _

_contracts are too old fashioned and many families want their daughters to fall in love. _

_The law takes affect immediately, and all Muggleborn witches ages 17 and older are _

_subject to it."  
_  
"'Mione, this is ridiculous! They can't seriously expect all Muggleborn witches to do this!"

Harry exploded. Ron began to speak, but his words were muffled by all the food he had in his

mouth. Hermione turned an exasperated look to Ron and scolded him.  
  
"Ron, don't speak with your mouth full!" Ron hung his head and mumbled his apologies.  
  
"Harry's right, Mione!" He said after much swallowing. Hermione sighed, and had a look

of concentration on her face.  
  
"Well I am not going to let them do this that easily. I could swear I found something in a

book I read." She spoke hastily as she stood and took off towards the library.   
  
Snape stood stalk still in the Headmaster's office, his face unreadable.  
  
"I suppose you saw the Daily Prophet this morning Severus." Dumbledore began. Snape

only nodded. "Well, Lucius has put a contract out for Hermione. Cornelius just informed me of

it. Lucius wants her for Draco." That comment got a reaction out of Snape. His eyes narrowed

and he cleared his throat.  
  
"Well you can only imagine why he wants her for Draco." Dumbledore nodded and leaned

back in his high-backed chair.  
  
"You know Severus, I've seen the way you've looked at her."  
  
"As I look at the other students." Snape stated somewhat warily.  
  
"My dear boy, you know I see more than what you would like to admit." Snape glared

daggers at the Headmaster. "I think you should go speak to Miss Granger. You will

undoubtedly find her in her usual spot." Dumbledore gave an offhanded gesture with the wave of

his hand. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are still in the Great Hall, so I would hurry." Snape

sighed heavily and turned on his heel. His robes billowing about him he made his way to the

library.   
  
Hermione sat hunched over a huge stack of books. Her eyes scanning over the pages

quickly.   
  
"There has to be some old law, even a situation that can get me out of this." She muttered

to herself. She had gone through twelve books already, and still found nothing. She was so

concentrated on her research, rather frantic search, she never noticed a large black form behind

her. She rose to go retrieve another book, as she turned from her seat and ran straight into a

brick wall. A brick wall with black robes, greasy hair, and a large nose to boot.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry professor!" She gave the Potions Master a horrified look. He looked

down his long nose at her.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for not paying attention to where you're going." He drawled.

A sneer plastered across his face, as usual. "Now aside from us speaking of your clumsiness

and inability to pay attention, I am here on different matters." Hermione looked up at him warily.

"As you know, a Marriage Law has passed," he began, "and you are not excluded from this

law."  
  
"Professor, I am aware of these facts, but I will find a way out of this." She stated primly.  
  
"The Headmaster has already looked for alternatives, and has found none." Professor

Snape said exasperated. "There has not been a stone unturned in attempt to find a way out of

this for you. Lucius Malfoy has petitioned for a contract for you, to wed Draco. The

Headmaster and I feel that the only way to ensure your safety is that you marry me." Hermione

looked at him her eyes full of desperation. Like a bird trapped in a cage, she looked for an

escape.  
  
"No, I will not marry you or anyone else. I will have my own choice, and I will have love!"

She cried out at him. It was so unlike Hermione to show such desperation, she was always calm

and reserved. Snape could only assume it was the fact that she could find no answer, which she

was unused to.  
  
"Listen you chit, it is the only way! Didn't you hear me before? Lucius wants you for

Draco! Do you think you will live happily ever after with him?"  
  
"Would I live happily ever after with you, Professor?" She asked him meekly, not meeting

his intense gaze.  
  
"You are the only person who even comes close to meeting my intellectual standards. If

you wed anyone else, you would become bored. Your mind would whither away from lack of

activity. Besides, married to me would then grant you access to my private stores. Then you

would have no need to sneak around behind my back." He arched a brow at her and gauged

her response.  
  
"My answer remains the same Professor. No." Snape glared at her and turned to leave.  
  
"You will not be happy with him Miss Granger." He said softly.  
  
"I will not be happy with you either. You can't even bring yourself to call me by my name

when you speak to me of personal matters." He paused for a moment and strode away.  
  
"You will not be happy Hermione." He said ever so softly as he left, no one heard.


	2. Forced Decisions

A/N Well this is my first fanfic, and so far so good! Things will come to me more as I write more. Chapters will get longer, it's hard to sit down and write for long periods with a 2 month old.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Albus, the chit will not accept my offer." Snape sat pinching the bridge of his nose. "She is the

most stubborn girl I have ever happened to meet!" The Headmaster merely nodded his head.   
  
"You will just have to take more drastic measures, Severus," Minerva stated flatly. "That is

how you have to handle Miss Granger sometimes. I would think you would be more

experienced, since you are her teacher."   
  
"Enough please." Dumbledore stood and faced his two Head of Houses. "Severus, petition

for the girl, and I will try to talk some sense in her. Minerva, will you please see if you can locate

Miss Granger and inform her that I wish to speak to her?"  
  
"Of course, Albus." Minerva turned and left the room. Snape sat staring into space.   
  
"Severus, you do have a small attachment towards her don't you." It was a statement, not

a question.  
  
"Of course, she's the smartest pupil I've ever taught. Wouldn't you then become slightly

attached?"   
  
"You know that's not the kind of attachment I mean."  
  
"I know." Snape stood and headed for the door. He stopped and turned to face the

Headmaster. "Albus, I will keep her safe."  
  
"I know, my boy, I know." With that, Snape turned and left.  
  
"Mione, have you found anything out yet?" Harry asked her softly. They were in the

Gryffindor common room in their chairs in front of the fireplace. Hermione sat slouched in a

large armchair staring at the flames.  
  
"No, and Malfoy and his spawn have petitioned for me already."   
  
"You've got to be joking!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yes Ron, I'm just joking. This is all one HUGE joke." Hermione said sourly. Almost

Snape-like in fact.  
  
"Mione, I'm sorry. But you know, this is a lot to take in."  
  
"For who? You?! Why would you need to take it in? This has nothing to do with you. It

has everything to do with me!" She jumped from the armchair and clenched her fists at her side.  
  
"Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall said in a stern voice. Hermione stood straight,

looking like she'd just come from a trance.   
  
"Yes Professor?" She said in bewilderment.  
  
"The Headmaster would like to see you in his chambers."  
  
"Yes Professor." Hermione moved towards the portrait hole, not once glancing at Ron and

Harry. The walk to the Headmaster's chambers was long. Professor McGonagall finally

stopped and addressed Hermione on the way up.  
  
"Miss Granger…Hermione." She began. "You are much like a daughter to me. I want to

see you happy."   
  
"Thank you Professor."  
  
"You know, Severus isn't a bad person. He's very intelligent, very thorough…."  
  
"I do not wish to marry. I want to pursue a career, live my life. Not settle down."

Hermione could feel tears beginning to well up in her soft, chocolate brown eyes. "But this

ridiculous law has made it impossible."  
  
"Dear, dear Hermione, do you really think that Severus would impede your education or

career?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well you won't until you speak to him." Professor McGonagall led Hermione the rest of

the way to the Headmaster's Chambers.   
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, please take a seat." Dumbledore motioned to one of the chairs in

front of his desk. Hermione cast him a cautious glance and took the seat across from him. "As

you are well aware, Miss Granger, the ministry has passed a marriage law which will affect you

directly. Also you are aware of Lucius Malfoy's petition for Draco towards you."  
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore, I am." Hermione replied quietly.   
  
"Severus has petitioned for you as well. The ministry wants no more petitions for you,

since two very old pureblood families are already interested. Now this is a matter of some

delicacy. It requires you to decide which petition you would like accept."  
  
"But I declined Professor Snape earlier today!" She cried.  
  
"Hermione," Dumbledore said gently, "would you rather wed Draco then?" Hermione

snorted in response. "Well then, that leaves you with Professor Snape."  
  
She hung her head in defeat, and sighed heavily.  
  
"Is there no other way?" She asked pitifully.  
  
"No, I am sorry Hermione, there is not."  
  
"Then I have no choice do I? I will have to accept Professor Snape's petition."   
  
The Headmaster gave her a small smile.  
  
"Hermione, you know that Severus is a good man. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you."   
  
"I know. Thank you." Professor McGonagall patted Hermione on the shoulder and gave

her a motherly smile. "When will the wedding take place?"  
  
"Tonight." Dumbledore said calmly. Hermione paled with the realization that she was

trapped, and there was no way to hold this off.  
  
"It's okay, my dear. We will go into Hogsmeade and look for proper robes for tonight,"

Professor McGonagall said warmly. "We will have a feast in the Great Hall instead of our

regular dinner, and you can be married privately in the Room of Requirement." Hermione just

nodded.   
  
"Well Hermione, I will allow you time to prepare yourself and your friends." Dumbledore

stood.  
  
"We will meet in Hogsmeade at Madame Malkins at 3:00 PM, so that way you will have

time to make your own preparations." Professor McGonagall said. Hermione stood and walked

out of the Chambers, only looking back once.  
  
Snape sat in his private chambers, contemplating the events that would unfold later that night.

He would marry Hermione Granger, save her. Of course, the witty Headmaster had been

absolutely correct with his observation of his attraction to the Gryffindor. She was highly

intelligent and as she had grown older, her hair had tamed and her body became softer. Yet, it

was her mind that interested him more. That is what he needed in a partner; it was what she

needed as well. She would go mad if she was married to anyone else, from a lack of stimulation.

Indeed, the fact that they would have to consummate the union between them tonight appealed

to his baser self, but it was also a necessity. Less Lucius oppose their union and request a

hearing. Of course, Lucius never requested, he demanded.  
  
They would be performing the Grippaggio Di Anima ceremony, a silk scarf, magnolia

blossoms, and an incantation from the overseer of the ceremony; requiring blood from both

parties from a prick of a rose thorn, of course, ending with the consummation. It would take no

more than twenty minutes to complete the ceremony, they then would be thrust into their

chambers to complete the act. Sadly they would then be forced to endure the "reception" in the

Great Hall. He welcomed the thought that there would be no time to reminisce the private

moments before the reception. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. It was going to be quite

a night.   
  
Hermione had wasted as much of her day as she could. She dreaded when 3PM would

come. She sat by the huge entrance to the school and waited for Professor McGonagall to

arrive. She knew she didn't want the traditional robes, for her situation was far from traditional.

Lost in thought, she never realized that Ron and Harry sat on either side of her.   
  
"Mione? What did Professor Dumbledore want?" Harry asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh Harry, Ron, you startled me." She sighed. "I am not exempt from this

marriage law. In fact I get married tonight."  
  
"That's not possible! To who!?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Professor Snape."   
  
"That greasy git!? He's at least twenty years you senior!"   
  
"Ron I am aware of that fact. But it cannot be helped. It's him or Malfoy." Harry hugged

Hermione in a tight embrace.  
  
"You know Mione, that you are our friend. We will stand by you." Harry said lovingly.  
  
"Yes I know." She felt like crying. They were both taking this better than she had

anticipated. Just at that moment Professor McGonagall arrived smiling.   
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger." The three greeted her in

unintended unison. "I hope Miss Granger that you are ready for our outing?"  
  
"Yes Professor." Hermione nodded.  
  
"Wonderful."   
  
"Ron, Harry, will you attend the ceremony? Please?" Hermione gave them a begging

look.   
  
"Mione, you know we will." Harry said while Ron nodded.  
  
"Then I suggest you see the Headmaster and let him know Hermione has asked that you

attend. It will be a private ceremony." Professor McGonagall informed the two youths. They

nodded in acknowledgment and hugged Hermione goodbye. Hermione turned to Professor

McGonagall and they headed out to Madame Malkins.

"Girl, will you please stand still!" Madame Malkin admonished.   
  
"Sorry" Muttered Hermione. She had been at the shop for over two hours! She couldn't

believe that it was that hard to make a dress vs. a robe. They had taken up 30 minutes deciding

that a creamy white silk fabric would be used. Then Hermione argued another 30 minutes for

the style choice. She wanted an empire waist gown with long loose sleeves that rested off the

shoulder. The train would extend 2 feet behind her, lest she trip. She knew she would if it was

any longer. Professor McGonagall insisted that the very front of the skirt was to be embroidered

with a floral design. Hermione had protested to that idea, but her protests fell on the deaf ears of

her professor and the shopkeeper. She had resigned herself to not utter another word and just

hope the process would end quickly.   
  
"….her hair should be up." She heard Madame Malkin say through the haze of her

thoughts. "With, you said that were performing the Grippaggio Di Anima ceremony?" Professor

McGonagall nodded. "Then I would say adorned with magnolias from the same tree that the

ceremony flower comes from." Her professor only nodded more, seeming much like a bobble-

head. Hermione had to stifle a laugh. Receiving a swat for her efforts.  
  
"Stand still!!!" Madame Malkin cried out.   
  
"Sorry." She mumbled again. It seemed like agonizing hours later that Madam Malkin.

announced that the dress was complete. Professor McGonagall paid the shopkeeper and they

exited the shop.   
  
"We should be getting back. It's late, and the ceremony will begin soon enough." Her

Professor stated. The walked in silence, Hermione gripping her packaged dress tightly to her

chest. Once they entered Hogwarts Hermione parted with her professor to get changed.  
  
"Hermione, I will be up in your rooms in thirty minutes. I will help you finish dressing." Her

professor called after her. She only nodded and headed quickly up to her rooms.  
  
Precisely thirty minutes later, Hermione stood dressed in her wedding attire with her Head

of House fussing with her hair. Professor McGonagall had swept it back from her face, soft

tendrils of hair had escaped her ministrations; oddly giving the whole thing a soft effect. She had

magnolia flowers; that had been shrunk to a less gaudy look, scattered throughout her hair. The

only make-up she required was a lip gloss and blush. All together it gave her a soft inviting look.   
  
"It's time my dear." McGonagall said softly. Hermione turned to look at the woman who

was very much like a mother to her. She noticed a hint of tears welling up in the older woman's

eyes. Seeing this very human act made Hermione act before she thought. She quickly embraced

her professor.  
  
"Thank you Minerva." Those tears that threatened to spill from her Head of Houses eyes

finally let loose.   
  
"Oh child, I am proud of you!" Hermione only hugged tighter. Finally they let loose their

near deadly grip on each other and right Hermione's dress. "Off we go."  
  
Dread began to seep into Hermione. The time was now, and there was no escape. She was

being forced into a decision that she could never undo. From her knowledge the Grippaggio Di

Anima ceremony was very permanent. They stopped at the door to the Room of Requirement,

Hermione took a deep breath before entering. Her eyes fixed on her future husband, the sight

nearly took her breath away.

----------------------------------------------------

A/N Thanks for reading chapter 2! Please Reviews!!! I need more reviews. Suggestions, comments, anything!! Just please be gentle! This is my first time… 


	3. Binding Ceremony

Severus stood next to Professor Dumbledore, while Potter and Weasley stood across from him.

His hands clasped behind hisback; he was wearing black dress robes, a white button up shirt,

and black trousers. His long black hair was tied back,which gave him a rakish look. He glanced

around the Room of Requirement taking in the whole scene. The ceiling was a warm cream

color, most like a sunset, there were candles tiered along the walls, giving off an ambient glow.

Vanilla scent flowed appily about the room and it's in habitants, smelling sweet and inviting.

Cherry blossoms were scattered across the ground. There was an isle runner of an ivory fabric,

that looked to be of velvet, but had the weight of silk. It all almost seemed too much. He cast a

glance to the Headmaster and felt a scowl coming on. He had no idea why the old fool was

making this out to seem like a huge romantic act. He sighed softly, through he did imagine since

Hermione was to be married to him still death do them part; her one and possibly only wedding

should be as sentimental as it could be. He suddenly felt nervous. Would Hermione be pleased

with the way the room looked, much less with the way he looked. He had taken extra care in his

preparations for the ceremony. He did wash his hair often, but preferred the greasy look in

theclassroom. But tonight, he went for a softer look. He had even went out and purchased new

clothes for tonight, in hopes topreset a cleaner image to his bride-to-be. Dumbledore leaned

close to Severus and said low, "Don't worry my boy, everything will be okay. She's on her way

now."

Severus stiffened and his heart began to race. The old man was not helping him any. He heard

someone clear their throat and looked towards the door he didn't hear open. Minerva came

bustling in the room, she glance at him and gave him a look of approval. He looked to the

doorway and there stood Hermione wearing the most beautiful gown he'd ever seen. She had

forgone the normal dress robes and had opted for a gown. It was an off the shoulder, empire

waist, a-line skirt, cream colored gown. The sleeves were long and loose, they nearly hung over

her hands. The train og the gown trailed behind her by about 2 feet. There was an embroidered

floral design on the center of the skirt twards them hemline. It fit her perfectly, except for the

floral design on the skirt. He frowned slightly at that decorative touch. He let his eyes roam over

her again, appreciating the other aspects of the dress. It showed off her shoulders and her

graceful neck. She looked up at him expectantly a nervous look on her face.

Hermione couldn't help but feel apprehension. Snape...Severus looked wonderful! His

clothes were clean, crisp, and defiantly not all black. He was standing with his back rigid,

defiantly not a relaxed stance. He looked at her his black eyes boring into her. She saw a brief

flicker of appreciation. Harry and Ron were standing across from Severus, they wore their best

dress robes. Hermione had to bite back a giggle at the scene they presented. Ron looked sick

and happy at the same time, while Harry looked nice and clean cut, all but for his hair. She

watched as McGonagall bustled up next to Professor Dumbledore, her burgandy dress robes

swirling about her. Harry and Ron looked expectantly at Dumbledore and he nodded his

consent. As he did so Harry and Ron made their way to Hermione. Upon their approached they

each gave Hermione a hug and a kiss and offered their arms to her so they could escort her up to

Severus. As she made her way up to Severus she noticed a flicker of apprehension cross his

features. That realization endeared her more to him. For some reason his nose didn't seem so

big, his skin less sallow, and his frame less wiry. As she got closer to him he extended his hand to

her. She gazed at his long slender fingers, callused with years of working with his hands. She

watched as she placed her small soft hand into his big rough paw. A small shiver ran up her spine

and a warmth quickly followed. He pulled her close to him and leaned down to kiss her softly on

the cheek. Her face then flushed crimson with modesty and slight embarrassment.

Severus couldn't breathe! He was hit full force with her beauty, soft curls framed her

face, and cascaded down her back. The dress skimmed her hips as she walked towards him.

How had he not noticed how she had grown into a young woman? Dumbledore cleared his

throat and opened the book he had been holding.

"Li accogliamo favorevolmente per osservare il legame che queste due anime devono

fare." He read, his voice wavered not one bit. "Il grippaggio di anima è un legame che dura per

sempre, solo la morte lo romperà. Coloro che si avventura avanti nel legame per sempre saranno

informati degli altri emozioni." He paused for everyones ackowledgment of what he just read,

the proceeded, "Anime thy di legatura nell'armonia. Anime thy di legatura nel anguish. Con il t

repidation e la riservatezza. Con amore ed avversione. Nessun romperanno questi legami, nessun

ma morte. Lasciato nessun parli il ill verso questa unione, non ne lasci romperlo." He held a

magnolia flower between Severus and Hermione. Severus was the first to lean in and kiss the

velvety soft petals, Hermione took his cue and did the same. The white and pink hues in the

flower intensified and then faded to a red and merlot. "È fatta." Severus raised his eyes to

Hermione' soft chocolate ones and kissed her softly on the lips. They both felt engery transfer the

both of them, and an emptiness they both once had in their hearts was suddenly filled.

Dumbledore took a long white silk ribbon he had and tied Hermione and Severus' hands

together. Ron, if possible looked sicker; while Harry seemed oddly serene. Professor

McGonagall sniffled and dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief.

"All right Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, off to the Great Hall with you. Professor and

Lady Snape will join us shortly."

She ushered the two Gryffindors from the room. "Now Hermione and Severus, off with you as

well." McGonagall almost stumbled over those words. Seeming much like a mother at that point.

Severus bowed slightly at Professore Dumbledore and turned to Hermione once again.

Dumbledore smiled at Hermione and leaned down to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek, while

stealing the moment to whisper in her ear. "All will be well my dear."

Hermione felt herself turn crimson again and let herself be led away by Severus.

A/N

(The Soul Binding Ceremony was done in Italian, and this is it in English.)

We welcome you to view the bond that these two souls are to make.

Soul Binding is a bond that lasts forever, only death shall break it. Those who venture forth into the bond shall forever be knowledgeable of the others emotions.

Bind thy souls in harmony. Bind thy souls in anguish. Through trepidation and confidence. Through love and hate. None shall break these bonds, none but death. Let none speak ill towards this union, let none break it.

It is done.


	4. Bedroom Romance Pfft!

They both stood in the potions classroom, both nervous. Severus walked towards his office,

Hermione watched with mild interest. "Well are you going to stand there all night? Or are you

going to follow me?" He snapped, instantly regretting his harsh tone. Anger immediatly rose in

Hermione's eyes and she stalked after him. He stood before a huge tapestry that looked much

like an old world map.

"Soltanto il serpent entrer" He muttered at it which took all the wards off of the entrance to

his private chambers.

"Only the serpent shall enter..."Hermione said softly in slight amusement. Snape arched a

dark brow at her and proceeded into his chambers. Hermione was surprised at the decor. It

wasn't at all what she expected. The room was done in amber, nuetral, and merlot tones. The

bed was enormous, with a soft tuscan style comforter. Pillows of various shapes, sizes, and

shades from the room were stacked high at the head of the bed. Rich amber velvet bed hangings

surrounded the bed. There was soft tan carpeting that spanned from wall to wall. A fire crackled

happily in the huge fireplace. Plush armchairs were seated by the fireplace; a loveseat was settled

inbetween the two, the fabric, a tuscan design, contained all of the coressponding colors of the

chamber. Bookshelves lined the walls, nearly overflowing with books and scrolls. It all seemed

so inviting and warm. The air smlled of spice and musk, a deffinate male scent. She couldn't help

herself buShe felt a lump catch in her throat and fear overwhelm her. Severus caught the look in

her eyes and chuckled to himself. He walked over to the bed and sat down, loving the softness

the mattress presented. His back hurt from prowling through the halls, and keeping an eye on the

dunderheads that everyone called students. Not to mention that this day had severely taken a toll

on his nerves and physical self. He watched as Hermione explored his, no correction, their

rooms. She seemed to be doing anything to keep her mind off of the task at hand. She scanned

the bookshelfs eyeing each book carefullyt to steal a second glance at the grand bed.

"Hermione, they are expecting us." Severus managed to say flatly. Hoping not to give away

his own fear of what was to come. How could he be fearful of this simple task, where he had

faced far worse at the Dark Lord's hands. Thankflly those days of torture were over, but now his

life was faced with a new form of torture. He had to share his private life with a slip of a girl who

he sadly cared a bit for. He didn't know which was worse, sharing his life, or the fact that he

cared for her. Either way it was a disturbing change of circumstances. Hermione turned her dark

eyes to him, he could see her fear, and he felt sorry for the girl. She walked slowly to where he

sat, her hands braced firmly at her sides.

"Severus, may I be blunt?" She spoke meekly.

"I wouldn't expect any different." He said sourly. "I'm afraid. This is not what I had planned

in my life. I wanted to complete my education here and continue my education. I never expected

this to be my future. Not that I regret it, I just fear the unexpected." She clamped her mouth shut,

obviously shocked that she revealed so much. Unfortunatly Severus was not surprised.

"This is not what I had in mind either. I never anticipated a wife to look after...."

"I don't need looking after!" She snapped waspishly. Severus could feel his anger reaching a

boiling point with the girl.

"We have a task at hand, and we should get to it." He growled at her. Her eyes widened

slightly. He took her hand in his and pulled her close to him.  
  
"I...I suppose we do." She said nervously. With a flick of hs wand Severus put the lights out.

"Get undress and come to the bed." He ordered. She turned her back to him, and began to

undress. He watched as reached her arms back binhind her to unzip the delicate dress she wore.

As her flesh was revealed to him, he let his eyes wander down her back, to her slender waist,

and the swell of her hips. She shrugged off the sleeves of her dress, allowing the entire dress to

puddle around her ankles. Standing there she crossed her arms over her chest, and stood there

still facing away from him. The crackling fire cast a warm glow about the chamber. Her skin felt

hot, but whether it was from blush, or the the heat radiating from the flames; she didn't know.

She heard a sharp intake of breath from Severus, and could almost swear she heard a groan.

Severus watched the dress fall from her form, his chest tightened. Her skin was flawless, her

body seemed so soft.

"I said undress, then come to bed." He said impatiently. He could see her nod her head.

"Close your eyes please." Sighing he closed his eyes. The sheets pulled back slightly as she

scrambled into the bed. "You can open your eyes now." she whispered.

Severus still sat on the edge of the bed, his clothes still on. He picked his wand back up and

with a flick his clothes were neatly folded and at the foot of the bed. He lifted the sheets back

and settled himself down. He could Hermione breathing slowly as if she tried to take control over

her nerves.

"This is going to take forever at this rate." He felt Hermione jump.

"I don't know what to do." She said sharply. Severus was surprised it had never occured to

him that she may be innocent in that area. He figured that she would know plenty about it. He

forced out a sound of pure exhasperation.

"Miss Granger, if you can't figure out what we're supposed to do then you're not as clever

as you would like to think." He snorted. He could feel her turn on her side and look at him. He

turned his head towards her and looked at her.

"Show me what to do." Determination was in her voice. She gasped as his hand reached

out and traced a finger down her cheek. His finger trailed down her cheek, to her bottom lip,

slowly he made his way down her chin, neck, and then to her collar bone. She held her breath as

he inched lower.

"Hermione, I am not a patient man. Nor do we have the time for complete instruction. I

suggest we do the minimal of what is required and then head to th Great Hall, as we are must."

She nodded. "It will hurt, for but a moment."

He raised himself above her and looked at her momentarily.

"I will need you to spread your legs." He grunted out. She cautiously spread her legs and

allowed him to settle himself between them. He gripped a hip with a hand and guided himself to

her core. She couldn't see him except from the mid chest up, but she could feel him. He pressed

agaisnt her, slowing inserting himself within her.

Gods she is tight! He thought to himself. Warm as well. Unbearably so. It had been too

long since he had a woman. She tensed beneath him as she felt herself being stretched to what

felt like her utmost limit. Deeper yet he pushed, until he could feel her barrier. He paused and

contempleted whether slow and sure, or quick and hard would be the easiest path for

Hermione.Upon consideration he figured it would hurt just the same either way, and proceeded

to thrust into her unceremoniously. She didn't cry out, but bit her lip until she drew blood. Slowly

she could feel the pain rescide as he sat stock still. She could tell he was restraining himself. He

could feel her relaxe and he continued to press into her. When he was fully sheathed he pulled

out, and in a few quick thrusts the deed was done. Hermione hadn't felt the pleasure she heard

some of the other girls in her house gossiped of. Only the uncomfortable fullness. He rolled over

onto the side of the bed and sighed.  
  
"One more step." He said, in what sounded as a breathless voice. She braced herslef on her

elbows and grimaced.

"I'm sore."

"You will be. Accio rose." He grasped the rose, and held it carefully between his index

finger and thumb. "Prick your finger on a thorn." He commanded. She reached over and pressed

the tip of her index finger on a sharp thorn. She brought a drop of blood to the surface and watch

as Severus did the same. He dropped the rose on the bed and grabbed her wrist. He touched his

finger to hers and let their blood mingle. She felt a surge of energy course through her.

"È fatta." Whispering the words the energy subsided. "We should get to the Great Hall." He

rose from the bed and proceeded to dress himself. Hermione ducked her head under the covers

and waited till he was dressed. But before she knew it, she heard his chamber door shut. She

peeked out and saw that he was gone.

A/N

Please excuse these last 4 chapters. These weren't bets read since I wanted to get them posted

in a hurry. I promise though my next chapters will be read by my beta. Please review! I love to

read everyone's thoughts and ideas. But be gentle!!!


	5. Stupify!

He was gone. Gone! Hermione fumed as she hopped out of the bed and gathered her

dress. She gasped as the pain caught up with her. She was going to hex him into next week. She

scrambled with her gown trying to get it into some semblance of order. She grabbed her wand

from the nightstand and stormed out of the chamber. She raged the entire way to the Great Hall.

Shoving the doors open she scanned the room for Severus. Spotting him at the Head table she

aimed her wand at him and screamed out as he stood to acknoweldge her presence.  
  
"Stupefy!" The whole hall, which had been loud with chatter, silenced and turned their

eyes towards the stormy Hermione. Severus froze and collapsed on the ground unconcious.

Dumbledore looked at his stunned teacher and muttered.

"Enervate!" Snape stirred and hauled himself up while he grasped the table. She took long

strides up to the Head Table, her eyes never leaving the man who was her husband. "You slimy,

greasy git!" She bellowed at him. He regained his composer and growled at her.  
  
"Lady Snape, I would suggest you keep your temper in check!" He said in an ominous

tone, his palms rested flat on the table. Dumbledore stood and

interrupted the impending argument.  
  
"Ah Lady Snape! Just who we were all waiting for." He said pleasantly. "Please join us

at the table. You are of course our guest of honor tonight." The other students gaped as

Hermione was addressed as Lady Snape. All except for Ron and Harry, of course. Hermione

glared at Severus and made her way up to the Head Table. Dumbledore stood and pulled a

seat out from between himself and Severus. She spread her skirt and sat with her back ramrod

straight, not once casting a look Severus' way after she sat. Dumbledore remained standing and

looked out over the student body.  
  
"I am sure this will come as a surprise to many of you, but I would like to announce that

Miss Granger and Professor Snape have wedded. They were wed tonight, before Professor

McGonagall, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and myself. I would like to congratulate them both, and

wish them a long happy marriage." He raised his goblet of pumpkin juice in a toast. The students

snickered at the long happy marriage comment, but all raised their goblets in a toast as well.

Hermione tossed her head back and gulped her juice down, Severus raised the juice to his lips,

but didn't drink any. He gave Hermione a sideways glance and couldn't help but think she was

gorgeous with her hair tousled like that. Apparently she hadn't bothered to straighten her hair

out after he left. The effect that thought had on him was alarming. He was ready to go back to

bed, with her. He could feel himself scowling even more. The girl had a lot of nerve. She

stupefied him in front of the entire school. He would get even in his own way.  
  
Hermione leaned back in her seat after she finished her meal. The food was defiantly

more delicate this evening, fitting well for the reason as to why she was at the Head Table. She

looked at the Gryffindor table and smiled ever so slightly. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Neville all sat

laughing and talking. While she on the other hand was banished to sit next to the bastard she

had to call her husband. She gritted her teeth and rose to leave.  
  
"Ah, Lady Snape, you wish to start the dancing already?" Dumbledore twinkled at her.

"I am so glad to see that you are recovered from your earlier exhaustion." Hermione turned

scarlet at that comment and opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind. But as he

noticed that everyone in the Hall were done eating. He motioned for all of the students to stand

and move to the outskirts of the room. With a flick of his wand, the floor was cleared, and the

Great Hall was decorated. There were floating candles everywhere, blossoms continuously

floated about, the ceiling conveyed a scene of a spring morning, and there was a enchanted

warm breeze that carried a hint of warm vanilla. Dumbledore lifted Hermione to her feet and

presented her to Severus.  
  
"My dear boy, I do believe the first dance is ready. It seems she is ready to dance."

Severus stood and took Hermione's hand from Dumbledore and led her down to the main floor.

He placed on large hand on her waist and held her hand loosely with his other. As they began to

dance Hermione took an opportunity to stomp on his foot.  
  
"You bloody vixen." He snarled, pulling her close to him. She gasped at the contact.

"Why are you being so damned difficult?" He queried in a lowered voice.  
  
"You just up and left me!" She snarled right back. He looked as if she slapped him.

Why would that simple fact bother him so?  
  
"You wanted me to stay?"  
  
"Of course!" She hissed.  
  
"Why?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"Did it occur to you that I would like to have walked up here with you?"  
  
"No." He admitted sourly.  
  
"Well start thinking." She snapped. He looked taken aback. Hermione sighed wearily

and moved closer to Severus. She layed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Letting the

music that magically filled the hall take over her. She let her lithe body sway with the music, and

with Severus' own body.

Severus held her with his arms holding her close, the formal dancing position long

forgotten. He liked the feel of the soft female body in his arms. Her hair smelled of exotic spices

and rosemarry. It looked soft, so wonderfully soft. He let his hand stray to the small of her

back, gently rubbing. They never noticed the flurry of students around them. They were both so

engrossed in their dance and each others embrace, nothing penetrated their bubble.

Harry and Ron stayed back, sensing Hermione was in a foul mood. They watched her

carefully, noticing she was raging at Snape, rather looking much like him as she snapped at him.

They watched her stomp his foot, and both began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Mate, I think she's pissed." Ron muttered to Harry,  
  
"I reckon so. Wonder what Snape did to infuriate her like that." Harry mused.  
  
"Probably performed poorly." Ginny piped in. Ron and Harry looked shocked at her.

"What? Think about it. What else would anger a female like that?" She waved her hand

flippantly and swayed off. Harry and Ron looked at each other and both blushed furiously.


	6. Growing Passion, er, Frustration

A/N  
  
Okay!!!!!!!!! CHANGES ABOUND! I've made changes and corrections to chapters. To all of those who reviewed with negative comments of any kind, please look these chapters over. I sincerely hope my changes meet your satisfaction.   
  
Once again, I would like to remind all of my reviewers, yes even the negative ones, how much your reviews mean to me. Common throw ideas, suggestions, whatever at me. Just be nice.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dumbledore approached the couple on the dance floor, he could see Hermione putting Severus  
  
into his place. He walked up behind then and put a hand on each shoulder.   
  
"Severus, Hermione; it's growing late. I am sure you would like to retire to your chambers  
  
and recover from tonight's festivities." He said cheerfully.  
  
"Yes Professor. I'm sure Hermione is exhausted from all of the energy she has put forth  
  
today." He said dryly. He felt Hermione stiffen next to him, and knew she was fighting to hold  
  
back a scathing remark.   
  
"I am sure she is." Dumbledore twinkled at her. Right now she wanted to hex the twinkle  
  
out of him, but knew it was just his way. Severus had a tight grasp on her hand and took their  
  
leave; dragging her unceremoniously behind him.   
  
After feeling much like a dog, she was finally released once they entered the potions  
  
classroom.  
  
"That was unnecessary!" She snapped.  
  
"Possibly so, but I did it anyways." He muttered as he lowered the wards on his private  
  
chambers. He strode in with Hermione in his wake. He immediately went into his bathroom,  
  
while Hermione plopped down into an armchair by the fire. She slouched horribly and stared at  
  
the flames. She heard shower water turn on and grumbled unintelligibly to herself.  
  
Contemplating earlier events of the night, she began to play with her hair. What happened  
  
between her and the silky potions master had been, well, horrible. It had hurt terribly and she  
  
felt robbed. She was still very sore, and couldn't sit in one position for very long. She heard the  
  
shower turn off, as she stood and walked to the bookshelves. The spines on the old books  
  
looked definatly worn with many years of use, yet they looked all in amazing condition.   
  
"You can go in now." Severus looked coldly at Hermione, his black eyes looking her over.  
  
He stood before her with nothing back a black towel around his slim waist. Taking in the man  
  
before her, she realized he was very good looking. He skin wasn't as pale as everyone else was  
  
led to believe, just light. The stark contrast between light skin tones and black only made it  
  
worse. His chest was broad and smooth, and though he was skinny he was well formed. She  
  
couldn't take her eyes away from him. She had never seen a man without his clothes on, and  
  
never dared to read about the human body. She knew what her schooling had taught her.  
  
"Are you going to stand there all night or shower." He said impatiently. The realization that  
  
she hadn't cleaned herself after they were done came to her mind and she blushed.  
  
"Shower." She said bashfully as she got to her feet and made her way to the bathroom.  
  
Severus sighed wearily and walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a graying nightshirt he  
  
usually wore. As he pulled out the old garment he heard a soft knock on the chamber door. He  
  
pulled on a robe and took the wards down.   
  
"Come in." He said irritated.   
  
"Ah, Severus." Began Dumbledore, "I have a gift for you and Hermione." He handed a  
  
two of packages to the potions teacher.   
  
"Thank you." Severus said flatly.   
  
"Well dear boy, I will let you and your new wife get some much needed rest." Dumbledore  
  
smiled at the man and left. Again sighing Severus looked at the packages, one was for him, the  
  
other Hermione. He sat hers down on the bed and began to gently tear at the green wrapping  
  
paper on his gift. Inside was a clothing box, he lifted the lid and peered in at the garment he was  
  
given. It was a silky green pajama set. He gave a slight chuckle as he thought to himself, "Well  
  
at least the poor girl won't have to see me wearing this grubby night shirt." He quickly undressed  
  
and donned his new night clothes.   
  
"My, my, I must say these are comfortable." He said softly has he ran his hands down the  
  
button-up green silk shirt. The pants felt nice against his skin as well. Yawning he decided it was  
  
time he got into bed, he pulled the sheets back and settled into bed. Making sure Hermione's  
  
gift was safe and secure behind him, and he drifted off.   
  
Sighing with pleasure Hermione relaxed in the bathtub. She had opted to bathe in the tub  
  
vs. the shower since the only thing she wanted to do was lay back. Severus' bathroom lack the  
  
same female frivolities that her old bathroom had, but it sufficed. The warm water felt so  
  
soothing on her skin, she couldn't help but instantly forget her woes. She was beginning to feel  
  
drowsy so she climbed out of the tub and let it drain. She padded around the bathroom till she  
  
located the towels and wrapped herself in one. The towels were surprisingly soft. She walked  
  
into the bedroom and spied Severus asleep on the bed. She quietly walked over to the big bed  
  
and gently shook him.   
  
"Severus..wake up.." She said gently. He looked so at peace while he slept, he features  
  
were softened. He seemed so peaceful. Then he woke up.  
  
"What do you want now Miss Granger." He growled at her.  
  
"Firstly, it's not Granger, it's Snape. Get used to that fact." She said haughtily with narrow  
  
eyes. "Secondly, what am I supposed to wear to bed?"   
  
"I haven't a clue as to what you should wear to bed. If anything in the wardrobe I have  
  
shirts." He said grumpily. "By the way, there is a package behind me that Dumbledore brought  
  
down." Hermione looked past him and saw a beautifully wrapped box on the bed. She leaned  
  
over him to grab the package when her towel slipped open. Gasping she grabbed the box,  
  
momentarily pressing into Severus' large frame, then hurried to the bathroom clutching the towel  
  
to her.  
  
Severus stiffened in more ways that one at the sight of Hermione's exposed body. Her  
  
breasts where small but perfectly round and perky, her stomach flat, a tiny waist that led to  
  
flaring hips. He saw the junction of her thighs, and felt her warm soft body pressed against him  
  
as she leaned over him. Oh how he wanted to get up, walk to the bathroom and take her again  
  
right then and there. But this time savoring it, instead of rushing and bumbling. He groaned  
  
inwardly and felt himself stiffen even more.   
  
Hermione closed the bathroom door quickly. She looked down at the gift box she held  
  
tightly. Curious she quickly tore the paper from the box and lifted the lid. She gasped as she  
  
saw a delicate white nightgown nestled in tissue paper. She drew the nightgown out and held it  
  
in front of her with her free hand. There was a note underneath the gown.  
  
"Hermione:   
  
This nightgown is a gift from me for your wedding night. Please enjoy, I hope it fits your  
  
tastes.  
  
Lovingly,  
  
Minerva"  
  
The gown looked so feminine and whimsical. She happily dropped the towel and slipped the  
  
wisp of a nightgown over her slender body, sighing at the feel of the wonderful material. It  
  
slithered down her body. Without bothering to look in the mirror she took a tentative step out  
  
into the bedroom.  
  
"Severus?" She yet again called softly. She could see Severus still lying there, and he  
  
seemed rather tense. He raised his sharp black eyes to her. There was a sharp intake of breath,  
  
and in one startling second he was holding her body to him. He brought his lips down on hers  
  
and began to kiss her hungrily. His hands seemed to be everywhere. The were gripping her hips,  
  
splayed across the small of her back, in her hair, touching her face, and caressing her stomach.  
  
His touches were soothing and yet electric at the same time. She could feel herself begin to melt  
  
into his hard body, to loose herself to him. The sensations that he was assaulting her with were  
  
causing a ball of desire to grow in the pit of her belly. She began to touch him back, exploring  
  
him. His hard chest, strong shoulders, long lean back, the flat planes of his stomach, and the  
  
daringly his firm, surprisingly round, arse. He pressed himself into her body, she returned the  
  
pressure, so much so that she was beginning to wrap her body around him. He supported her,  
  
letting his hands cup her soft flanks. She had both of her long, lean, legs wrapped around his  
  
waist; in a way that she was positioned over a randy part of him at the moment. He held her  
  
tighter to him. She broke their kiss and raised her now near black eyes to him. They stared at  
  
each other for a moment, both panting, and straining with their desire.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N Okay, the next chappy will be posted on adultfanfiction.net only due to the upcoming NC-17 rating. 


End file.
